


人鱼的发情期

by bolobolo



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Happy Valentines 2019, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolobolo/pseuds/bolobolo
Summary: 猫咪团长喵呜吃掉了人鱼阿水，有怀孕暗示





	人鱼的发情期

**Author's Note:**

> 迟到的情人节贺文，大胸圣母人鱼谁能不爱！

威廉揉着眼睛，他实在晕得不行，只好不甘心地把脑袋靠在骑士肩上。骑士团长兴奋地发出小小的欢呼：这是三个月来他第一次在拼酒大战中获胜。

他们点了酒单上50%的酒，红的绿的装在利口杯里的放在小木桶里的金酒朗姆龙舌兰威士忌……佣兵今天一反常态，才第二杯就开始脸红，骑士团长乘胜追击，终于在花光皮夹里的现金前把他拿下。喝醉的威廉除了脸红和困之外没有其他反应，骑士团长大感可惜，看来不是每个人都像自己一样醉酒后会说胡话。他把佣兵扛在肩上，走出酒吧大门。

骑士团长没有照顾醉汉的经验，倒不如说每次都是他喝得乱七八糟让威廉照顾，想到个中细节他有点脸红。我想想，先把他扔浴缸里？因为威廉有运动后泡澡的习惯，宽敞的圆形浴缸是实用性至上的佣兵家里唯一堪称奢靡的家具。在骑士团长开始脱他衣服时威廉醒了，他眨着眼睛，示意骑士接下来他自己来就好。

真是的，威廉酒醒得太快了啦……

骑士团长坐在客厅的沙发上发呆，他其实也喝了不少，直到威廉在浴室里叫他名字。他打开浴室的门，浴缸里放满了水，威廉把衣服脱了，还保持着刚刚的姿势，在热气蒸腾中他面容严肃，  
“你过来一下。”  
“呃，好的？”

骑士抿了一下嘴，总觉得佣兵的话别有深意。他蹲在浴缸边上，威廉伸出手，认真地握住他的手腕。  
哇哦，骑士团长心跳加速，他要开始酒后吐真言了，是想对我说什么，我还没准备好——

“其实我是人鱼。”  
“啊？”

骑士团长呆住，威廉抓着他的手腕晃了一下，用无比认真地语气重复道，  
“我是人鱼。”  
“……” 喝醉的威廉好可爱！  
“那你变一个尾巴给我看看？”

威廉皱眉，因为骑士团长哄小孩一样的语气而有点不高兴，顷刻间他的下半身发出炫目的光亮。光芒散去后，佣兵那双肌肉结实的长腿不见了，取而代之的是靛蓝的鱼尾巴。  
鱼尾巴？？！  
我也喝醉出现幻觉了…………？

威廉抓住骑士团长的手往水里按，似乎是想让他摸摸那条色泽漂亮的尾巴，  
“所以，你其实是魔法生物吗？”  
鱼鳞摸上去滑滑的，比人体温度更低一些，威廉大概被摸得很舒服，他眯起眼，甩了一下鱼尾，在浴缸里拍出小水花。

“我有一半的人鱼血统，所以水魔法才那么厉害。”  
水魔法师喝醉了都会变成人鱼吗？骑士团长被酒精麻痹的大脑艰难做出思考，他顺着纹路继续往下抚摸，不知碰到哪里，威廉突然摆动尾巴打开他的手。  
“痒，不要乱摸，我今天发情期。”  
发情期又是什么啊？其实是我在做奇怪的梦吧？  
威廉的手摸上骑士团长的脸，在状似多情地碰了碰他的额头后，狠狠地捏住脸颊往两边扯。  
“痛！？”  
“都怪你在发情期的时候邀我去喝酒，我现在浑身都好热……” 

还穿着白衬衫的骑士先生就这样稀里糊涂地被喝醉了的发情期人鱼拽进浴缸里。

“嗯…你别蹭了，快舔我…”  
骑士团长用手揉捏佣兵的胸部，鼻尖蹭着那道挤压出来的胸沟，湿漉漉的金发贴在额头上，衬得他浅蓝色的眼睛更加明艳。威廉的手握紧浴缸边缘，喉咙深处溢出低吟，骑士用挤奶的姿势抓着他饱满的胸肌揉弄，含住一边的乳头吮吸，发出啧啧的水声。被舌尖逗弄得发麻的乳首，让威廉产生一种正在给猫科生物幼崽喂奶的错觉，他藏在鳞片内的性器胀起，下面的小孔流出热液。

我明天一定会后悔的。威廉沉痛地闭上眼，放任骑士用灵巧纤长的手指开发自己的身体，猫是…鱼类的天敌啊。

骑士的手握上佣兵的阴茎，人鱼的性器和人类形状相似，粗长的肉粉色柱体被圈住上下爱抚，威廉的呻吟声愈发惑人，他克制不住地挺腰，摆动尾巴，本能地做出求爱姿势。骑士团长揽住人鱼的腰部，试图固定他的身体，佣兵却抖的更加厉害。  
“嗯，别碰，不…不行，痒……”  
“欸？腰部，是敏感带吗。”

猫咪的爪子伸向了侧腰连接尾巴的部分，摩挲着比别处更为细腻的皮肤，麻痒的刺激从腰部钻入脊椎，威廉颤抖着扭动身体，腹部绷紧，  
“呜，嗯，停…”  
“很舒服吗，表情好色哦……”  
骑士放过被折腾得开始泛红的腰部，他一手握住威廉完全勃起的性器，一手尝试着用指尖戳进已经微微张开的小口。湿答答的生殖腔欣喜地吞下了一整根手指，威廉眯着眼睛舒服地呜咽，更多温热的液体从身体内部流出，方便骑士的下一步动作。骑士的阴茎早在玩弄佣兵胸部时就已勃起，他抽出手指，将阴茎抵在比人类阴部更窄小的生殖腔入口，慢慢地把性器钉入佣兵的身体。

“嗯，嗯……”  
佣兵更用力地握住浴缸壁，小臂青筋突起，发出不知是难受还是满足的低喘。出乎意料，进入的过程并未受到很大阻碍，人鱼用以承欢的性器官仿佛有弹性一样紧紧地箍住阴茎，温顺地引诱着入侵者。骑士被夹的发出舒服的轻叹，人鱼的甬道温暖柔软，充沛的液体被堵在腔体内，像一枚熟透的果实，他在确认威廉没有不适后便前后操弄起这个饱满多汁的小穴。  
“唔，啊！啊，嗯唔”  
柔嫩的内壁被火热的阴茎来回摩擦，直达神经的快感打开了身体的某个开关，佣兵双眼迷离，无助地垂着头，津液沿着嘴角滴到他的胸上。交媾处发出噗哧—噗哧的水声，骑士的手不知何时按在了威廉的前胸，随着每次的顶入用力揉着他结实的胸肌，用指腹蹭已经挺立的嫩红色乳头。

“好舒服，威廉，喜欢…好棒…”   
朦胧的视线中，骑士白皙俊俏的脸庞一片通红，湿透的白衬衫松松垮垮地挂在他身上，像油画天使一样美丽的青年做着小猫踩奶的动作，撒娇似地拖长音调叫他的名字……  
佣兵的心好像被按了一个爪印，剧烈地颤动起来。他的阴茎在没被触碰的情况下就射了，小穴一阵缩紧，从深处涌出一股热液。骑士舒服地眯起眼睛，他捏住威廉的乳首，凑到他耳边小声说，  
“威廉，高潮了哦。”  
“…你，这家伙，唔嗯……”

……

次日清晨，骑士团长在床上跟上司请假。  
“喂，凯莉莎殿下，我昨晚被一只鱼睡了，浑身酸痛好累不想动……”  
睡了他的鱼正把自己裹在被窝里陷入宿醉纵欲后的自我厌恶中。骑士团长扒开被子，威廉一脸深沉地盯着他，  
“我的尾巴变不回腿了。”  
“还有这种后遗症？”  
威廉又尝试了一下，下身还是丝毫未变，他烦恼地拍动尾鳍，  
“我今天还有工作，你替我去。”  
“不行啦，我累的一根手指都动不了…”  
骑士缩回被窝，试图把脑袋靠在威廉的胸口，被佣兵推开，“那你下床搞点吃的。”

骑士团长打着呵欠去厨房准备早餐，在他端着两盘牛奶泡速食麦片回房间时看到佣兵抱着手机喃喃自语，  
“不会是怀孕了吧？”  
面对骑士团长“？”的视线，威廉向他展示刚刚用google搜索到的结果：

“混血人鱼拥有人类与人鱼的两套生殖系统，若在人鱼形态受孕，为了胎体的稳定，在分娩前都会维持人鱼形态……！！！威廉，那今天我们来研究孩子叫什么名字吧！”

 

END.


End file.
